


Horror Movies and Cuddles

by Randomhowlter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, adorable boyfriends protecting each other, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomhowlter/pseuds/Randomhowlter
Summary: Roman convinces Patton to watch a horror movie with him. But, the prince may be a little out of his depth with this one.





	Horror Movies and Cuddles

“What should we watch tonight?” Patton asked.

Roman grinned, holding up the Conjuring. “I haven’t watched this in a while, and I’ve been itching for a horror movie.”

Patton hesitated. “I don’t know, Ro…”

Roman smirked. “Come on, Pat. You don’t have to be afraid. Fear not! Your brave knight is here to protect you from evil! You can sleep soundly tonight!”

He grinned brilliantly, and Patton giggled. He could never resist Roman’s theatrics. “Alright, alright.”

“Yesss!” Roman jumped over the couch, eager to start the movie, earning a fond scold from Patton.

They settled on the couch, wrapping the huge colorful blanket Patton had crocheted for them. Roman sighed, settling into the soft yarn, worn from years of use since they’d started dating. He wrapped his arms around his tiny boyfriend.

As the movie played, Patton would tense and burrow into Roman’s side. They would both jump and yelp at the jumpscares, then giggle nervously, comforted by each other’s presence. 

Once the movie finished, Patton looked up at Roman, eyes alight. “That was such a good movie! It wasn’t as scary as I thought it would be.”

Roman smiled, warmed at Patton’s reaction. “Good.”

Patton nuzzled him. “I think it was just because you were here to protect me,” he laughed softly.

Roman blushed, and they made their way to bed.

Roman could not sleep. He was staring at their closed wardrobe, half-expecting it to swing open and find Annabelle’s fixed face staring at him.

His breathing grew shallow, as he watched the wardrobe for so long he could almost see it.

Patton shifted beside him, startling him. The other woke, concerned. “Ro?” Patton’s voice was thick with sleep. “What’s wrong?”

Roman blushed. “I-It’s silly. Go back to sleep, my love.”

Patton sat up, looking at him with worried eyes. “Talk to me.”

Roman flushed further in shame, not wanting to meet Patton’s eyes. He cleared his throat, mustering his princely voice as best he could. “W-well, th-the movie was, perhaps, slightly scarier than I had remembered…”

Patton’s eyes softened with understanding, and he drew the royal side into his arms. “Oh, sweetheart...it’s ok to be scared, you know? I’m scared of a lot of things!”

The words had been meant as comfort, but Roman gripped the other, hiding his face in shame. “Yes, but I am supposed to be the one to protect you from those fears. I’m supposed to be your knight in shining armor! Fearless and brave…” he trailed off weakly.

Patton hummed, running his fingers soothingly through the other’s hair. “Who says you aren’t? You will always be my knight. But I’m here for you just as much as you are for me!”

Roman sighed, relaxing. “Y-You mean it?”

Patton smiled softly, nodding. “Always.”

He lay down, still cradling Roman to his chest.

And Roman fell asleep at last, listening to the beautiful rhythm of Patton’s heart.


End file.
